dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paragus
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = New Planet Vegeta |FamConnect = Broly (son) Bio-Broly (clone of son) Krang (henchman) Moah (henchman) Shamoians (slaves) }} '''Paragus' is a Saiyan and the father of Broly. His name is a pun on the vegetable "asparagus." Overview Appearance Paragus is one of the few Saiyans shown to wear Battle Armor different to that of Frieza's employ; Paragus' armor resembles that of Yardrats. The armor he wears frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks. Also, in one case, it looks like he was not wearing any armor. Because of Broly's actions during his childhood, Paragus has a scarred left eye at the time of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Personality Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. Unlike the typical pure-blood Saiyan who enjoys the thrill of battle of any kind, Paragus is never seen battling nor does he condone his son's violent behavior. Paragus is a somewhat patient strategist, luring his foes to the doomed planet first before setting in motion any plans to kill them. He also had some attachment to his son, unlike a typical cold-blooded Saiyan; he begs King Vegeta for mercy for his baby son and, years later, he feels some regret for having to abandon his insane son on a doomed planet. Biography ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Paragus had been a high ranking Saiyan warrior loyal to King Vegeta; his high social position is evidenced by him being allowed to talk directly to King Vegeta.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 When King Vegeta realizes the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he orders Broly to be executed. Paragus tries to plead with him, stating that Broly is only a child and can even grow into an extremely valuable ally for the King's son Vegeta, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and King Vegeta blasts him with his Execution Beam. Both Paragus and his son are then thrown out like garbage. On the same day, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and Broly uses a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. Paragus raises Broly, who grows up violent and destructive, killing and destroying everything uncontrollably. Paragus eventually has a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power after an incident in which Broly gouged out his left eye with a single punch. In an attempt to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son, Paragus had to struggle when Broly woke up. With the device working perfectly, Paragus gains control of his son's immense power and plots to rule the universe. He comes up with a plan to get revenge on Prince Vegeta by luring him to a ruined planet, naming it New Planet Vegeta, in the way of the massive Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus chooses to use some desolate planet because he desires to use Earth as his base of operation, and can not risk damaging it in the process. As part of his plan to deceive the Saiyan prince, Paragus has Broly capture the Shamoian as slaves, forcing them to create a palace on the planet to make it look more convincing. Paragus kills one of his soldiers, Moah, when the latter says he is afraid after he discovered Paragus' plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. When Broly makes contact with Goku, the former starts to slip out of his father's control due to past trauma. With each successive control waning further, Paragus' fears come to full when his plan is exposed to Vegeta. Broly loses all restraints when he breaks the crown and goes berserk, attacking Goku and the others. Paragus changes his plans to have Broly attack the Z Fighters, but is horrified when Broly is not responding to the crown anymore, immediately prior to Broly's transformation into a Legendary Super Saiyan. With that, Paragus claims that his plans of ruling the universe with Broly has come to an end. After witnessing the Z Fighters' defeat at his now uncontrollable son, he attempts to escape the planet in his escape pod, while expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate. Unfortunately for him, Broly approaches just as the door closes, and after ignoring his father's desperate lie of preparing to seek shelter together, Broly kills him by crushing the pod and then throws it into the approaching comet. Just before dying, Paragus laments on the fate of a Saiyan being killed by his own child who, in all irony, once saved his life. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Paragus makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. ''Super Battle Stage'' Paragus and his son are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dead Punisher' – A short range ''ki'' attack. Paragus used it to kill his servant Moah. *'Broly's Ring' – A scientific craft designed to control Broly's power. Paragus wears the controller on his right hand, and it has a green glow to it. Video game appearances Paragus makes an appearance during cutscenes with Broly in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (his name is spelled "Baragus" or "Paragas"). His future counterpart is mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, under the name Paragas, when Krillin questions what happened to him in this timeline. He makes his first appearance as playable character in a video game in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is also playable in the Nintendo 3DS adaptation Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Iemasa Kayumi *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke *Latin American Dub: Roberto Sen *Brazilian Dub: Renan Gonçalves Trivia *Paragus apparently knows full well who Trunks is, although this seems to be a major plothole, as Trunks is never properly introduced by name to Paragus and is from the future, not the current time. A possible explanation is that spies informed Paragus that Vegeta had a son called Trunks, but did not mention his age, and so Paragus simply believed Future Trunks was Vegeta's son from the present. *Paragus is similar to Babidi and Bibidi. Both enslave a far more powerful character, and are killed by them. Both slave characters were created by someone in the family line (Paragus is Broly's father, and Buu was created by Bibidi, Babidi's father). On a related note, both slave characters were very hard to control when they were younger (Bibidi had a degree of difficulty of completely controlling Kid Buu until Buu absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, whereas Paragus had a lot of difficulty in regards to controlling Broly in his younger years prior to creating his crown). Also, both Paragus and Babidi ended up dying at the hands of the ones they failed to control. Gallery See also *Paragus (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased